The Frank Come Back
by carla-and-peter-corrie
Summary: Frank is dead but still in Carla's mind. 1 of Frank's mates has come to finish what Frank started. What will happen? Will this ruin Carla and Peter's relationship? Twitter: @AliFanForever
1. Chapter 1

Carla quietly shut the door and looked at Peter "where's Simon? Is he asleep?" she asked.

Peter replied "Deidre offered to have him and give us the night off of parenting" Carla just stared at him, and Peter instantly knew what she wanted. Carla walked closer to Peter and planted a single kiss onto his lips. She whispered in to Peter's ear with her fingers crossed, Carla was hoping that Peter would say yes.

"Let's have some fun!" Peter laughed. Peter kissed Carla deeply then ripped of her t-shirt off and started kissing down her neck. Carla pulled down his trousers and boxers closely followed by his t-shirt. Peter touched her now erected nipples, and then took of her skirt and briefs. He took her hand and walked to the bedroom…

Peter pulled Carla close to his body and felt her soft skin touch his. They kissed and soon there hands where wandering over each other's body's. Carla moaned as Peter's thumb touched her cilt. "Lay down," Peter said to Carla. She did as she was told and lay down on their king size bed. Peer placed his lips on Carla's centre she moaned loudly at his soft touch. Peter slowly slid himself into Carla. He began to thrust himself inside his beautiful girlfriend. "Oh Peter….Peter….oh" Peter continued to thrust faster and faster inside Carla. Carla moaned even more then screamed "Stop! I-I-I can't do this! Please stop!"

A concerned Peter stopped straight away and asked, "Why baby? I thought you wanted this."

"I-I do. I do want this. It's just...Frank!" Carla replied. They both began to dress and sat on the sofa.

Peter poured them both a nice cup of tea and sat back on the sofa and handed her the hot drink. Carla looked into Peters eye's and felt instantly calmer, she thought she could tell him anything, but this was different, she felt awkward and strange; like he wouldn't understand. She thought Frank had gone and was a piece of history, but these past few weeks he had been creeping back into her mind. Carla felt as if Peter would understand but be confused and feel betrayed but she had to confined in someone and that someone was going to be Peter: the man she trusted most.

"Peter, I feel weird, like I can't talk to you about this. Every time we make out he's there but tonight its worse." Peter looked into Carla's eyes and sighed. "I'll wait baby, you know I will. I love you so much and I'll wait for you there's no rush, promise," Peter put his and Carla's drink on the table and held her in his arms. Carla sighed a breath of relief as she felt Peter place a soft kiss on her forehead and she nuzzled her head into his chest. They eventually fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I would update last night but I couldn't concentrate, so to make up for it I'll post chapters 2, 3 or maybe 4 tonight…**

"Hey Michelle!" Carla said sarcastically. Michelle new something was up with Carla and was determined find out. Carla walked over to the desk, which was piled up with documents and orders, and sat down. "How an earth are we going to get through these we only have like a week to do it all, and we have fifteen orders to get through" Carla said. Carla knew she couldn't stay depressed forever, but she couldn't help it. The memories of Frank were too much to handle.

"Come on spill the beans, what's the matter with you?" A concerned Michelle asked Carla.

"It's nothing, it's nothing Chelle." Carla replied. Carla burst out crying. Michelle knew that some think was up and it was very bad.

"Come on; come with me to the toilets. We can discuss this in there" Michelle said, with a very worried look on her face.

Carla told Michelle what had happened last night with peter. "How come whenever me and Peter make out the memory of Frank comes back? I really don't understand." Carla moaned.

"Carla It will take time before you can make love again, but you shouldn't worry 'cause it's completely normal. Come on you can get through this. My tough cookie."

"Ok, Chelle. Let's get back to work, or else we will never get through these orders." Carla and Michelle walked back into the factory and gave out orders to the workers who were taking an unexpected break. Everyone got back to work once they realised Carla and Michelle where stressed, each of them ploughing through there orders.

Lunch had finally come. Michelle looked at the complete order, "Well Carla, we got through an order. It's not much, considering how much we have to do, but it's a start." Before Carla could reply Peter walked into the factory with an angry look on his face...

"You'll never guess what Leanne has gone and done now," He asked Carla. He didn't care that they were busy and the factory was Carla's escape from home. "Baby, we're really busy now so can we talk about this later?" Carla was tired and just needed Peter to go so she could get through the mountain of paperwork that lay on her desk. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot that work's more important than family to you," with this Peter stormed out. Carla opened her mouth to argue but she didn't have the strength. The next thing she knew Michelle was holding her tight.

Carla wondered whether she needed to accept that while Frank was still at the front of her mind, her and Peter couldn't be an item….

**Please review chapter 3 will be up shortly…**


	3. Chapter 3

**So as promised here is chapter 3…contains**** 2 uses of**** mild language but other than that enjoy**

Carla was scared. She didn't want to go back to the flat. She was scared at the thought of what she might find. After earlier she was scared that Peter would hit the bottle. Carla trusted Peter but when their relationship took a turn for the worse he usually started to drink. Putting all of these fears behind her, she walked up the stairs and into the flat she now shared with Peter…

He wasn't there. Carla checked every room and called out his name a number of times. She decided she needed to stay calm and rang him. It rang and rang and rang. No answer. "Shit" Carla said aloud. Carla new this could only mean 1 thing. He was drinking. She rang Michelle and explained "Babe he's not here he's gone out drinking. I'm so scared." Carla heard Michelle sigh. This couldn't be good. "Darlin', he's in t'rovers," Carla breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be right there!" she said and put down the phone she grabbed her bag and ran over to the rovers. Carla thought this meant he was sitting there with an orange juice when in fact the scene in the pub was a whole lot a different…

"Peter I can't serve you!" That's all Carla heard from outside the doors of her local. "Come on. Go home to Carla." Tina was now having to beg Peter to leave the pub. Carla just wanted to stand outside and listen but she knew she had to face the music soon. "Carla don't give 2 shits about me so I'll do what I want!" hearing Peter say these words made Carla furious. She stormed into the pub to find a scene she didn't want to see….

Peter was standing there leaning over the bar with his fist clenched into a tight ball. "Give me drink you bitch!" Carla gasped. She attempted to say something but nothing came out. "I need a drink!" this comment pushed Carla over the edge. "No, you don't need a drink you want a drink. Stop making a complete fool of yourself and come home," Peter turned around and looked at Carla. "I haven't had anything to drink, I promise." Carla wasn't looking for excuses, she grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him home.

Carla Slammed the door shut behind them. "What do you think you were doin' in there?!" Carla was absolutely furious with Peter. He just shrugged his shoulders. "So we have a fight and you drink. Is that the way it's always gonna be?" Carla walked closer to the couch which Peter was laying on. "Carla I needed you earlier and you were too busy for me. It was as if you didn't care," Carla didn't feel guilty at all, she just wanted Peter to understand the position he had out her in. "I do care it's just, works my way of getting away from what's going on at home," Carla looked over to Peter. "Getting away from it Carla? Once you're in a family you committed 24/7 and if you can't cope with that then you know where the door is," Carla swallowed back her tears and just said "Fine if that's how you want it to be then," She walked over to the door and put her hand on the handle, "But always remember. I love you," And with that she walked out of the flat…

**Please review! Chapter 4 will be up tonight or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter4. It's mostly just Carla's thoughts. **_Thoughts are written like this___**enjoy!**

It was late now and as Carla walked down the street she felt the cold breeze glided through her raven hair. She was going to the factory where she could hide from the outside world and bury herself deep in thoughts of the events that had occurred earlier that same evening. _Maybe this is just a bad spell in our relationship. Maybe it's just a bump in the road. We've been through so much together this won't be the end._ Carla prayed that this was true, but something in the air didn't feel right tonight. It felt as if something bad was going to happen…

As Carla reached the black factory doors the wind began to strenghthen with every step she took. This was starting to freak her out now. The sense that something bad was going to happen was bad enough without the wind playing games on her too. She quickly pushed her key into the door and shut herself inside. But she didn't lock it, when she usually always did. As soon as a light switch was in reach Carla turned it on. She wasn't taking any risks…

_Everyone I touch always ends up hurt, every relationship I enter always ends in shreds._ That was what people said on the street but Carla always wanted to be known a the queen bitch but she also wanted to show everyone that she was more than meets the eye. _Maybe if I talk to Peter he'll understand. Maybe he'll understand the reson that I have to have a place where I can get away fro everything. Surey even he, the great Peter Barlow, has his own get away place. _These thoughts continud to whizz aound her head. She just wanted to be happy with the man she loved. That's not asking for much is it?

_All my friends are happy. Maria living with Marcus and little Liam. 'Chelle living with Stewve and Ryan. Why cant I be part of a normal family who don't fight every time they get the chance._ Carla wasn't a stuck up brat, well she didn't think she was she just wanted to be accepted intoher new 'family'.The door opened…

"Hello," Carla called out. She was trembling "Hello Carla, I hear you and my mate Frank h`ave some unfinished buisness…

**Dun dun dunnnnn please review! Sorry it's short I'll make it up to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter5 longer than chapter4****. contains strong language and sexual description other than that enjoy**** thoughts are in italics!**

Carla was scared enough about her relationship with out Frank coming back._ It can't be Frank 'cause he's dead. "_Wh-wh-who are you?" Carla trembled

"Aaron. My names Aaron and I'm franks bezzie….. Or I was until...he…..I can't say it…." Aaron said. Carla knew what this meant. _I'm dead! P__eter save me! He's gonna hurt me!_

"You mean before he died. Before you kill me I didn't kill F-frank, the murderer has been jailed! It was his own Mother!" Carla walked over to Aaron. _Small steps Carla you can do this, come on remember your 'Chelle's tough__ cookie._

"I know that but I need to for fill Franks last wish, he left the honour to me" Aaron grabbed Carla's wrist and pulled her tight. "If you haven't already guessed, this was Frank's last wish" then he started to kiss Carla, his hand walking further down to her cilt.

Before anything got serious Michele stormed in…

"Get your hands and lips of my sister and get the fuck out of here!" Aaron walked over to the factor door and opened then shut the door again so Carla and Michele thought that he had gone, but he was closer than both of them thought…

"OMFG! Are you ok Car?" Michelle was really worried about her best mate. She didn't want to see her hurt again. "I'm fine 'Chelle honest I'm fine he's gone now. Hey, can I stay with you t'night?" Michelle sighed; she had wished that Carla and Peter would patch things up. She thought they made an amazing couple. "Yeah course you can, as long as you can cope with Steve an' our Ryan!" Michelle chuckled and so did Carla. "You called me your sister?"

"Because you're like my sister and I love you like you're my sister," Michelle replied then pulled Carla in for a hug. Carla flinched at first but then relaxed in Michelle's arms. "Look, I don't wanna leave you to finish the paperwork till I'm sure you're ok," Carla looked at her with her big green eyes.

"I'm not a kid any more, I'm fine I just need to check on something upstairs finish the last form for the business association thingy then I'll be straight over" Michelle looked at her and then hugged her. Carla was determined to get rid of Michelle so she could finish up and get out of the factory. "You can go now 'Chelle. I'll be fine." Michelle didn't argue; she stood up kissed Carla on the cheek and left.

Carla wanted to get out of the factory as quickly as possible but she had to finish the work she had started. She started to slowly walk upstairs to check they had enough silk to finish the order. When Carla reached to find the light switch she tripped and fell onto the floor…

Carla stood up and struggled to find her feet. She would remember to tell Kirk to clear up. Still feeling dizzy, Carla walked down stairs to get some water. "And you thought I had gone. Well trust me I'm not finished with you yet…."

**Du dun duhhh… what will happen next? Please review it means a lot to know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Strong language and sexual visuals and references! Enjoy!**

A dizzy Carla turned to face Aaron. "Well aren't you absolutely stunning," Carla couldn't talk she was so scared, "now just stay calm and let me for fill Frank's wishes." Carla's breathing increased as Aaron forcefully placed his lips on hers. He moved his hands down her body coming to the bottom of her top he lifted it up and practically ripped it off Carla. "Now let's have a look," Aaron unclipped Carla's bra and threw it onto the floor. He started to play with her nipples. Biting them and pulling them, Carla tried to move away but Aaron just grabbed her. "Get off me!" Carla squealed. Aaron wasn't listening to her; he placed his hands on the rim of her skirt. But then, for Carla, a miracle happened…

"Carla! Get away from her you piece of scum!" Peter had just walked in the factory doors. Carla turned around to see the man that she trusted most probably saving her life and freedom. "Peter I'm so sorry-"Carla began but Peter put his finger to her lips. "It's ok now baby, you're going to be ok now, I'm here." Carla just wanted Peter to hold her tight and never let her go. This had shattered Carla and she knew the only way she would get better this time was to get help…professional help. "Now I suggest you leave," Peter said to Aaron. Aaron started to walk closer to Peter and looked into his eyes. "I haven't finished with your girlfriend yet…" Peter threw the first punch and it made Aarons stumble backwards. "Peter…please…no," Carla pleaded with him to stop fighting Aaron. But there was no stopping them, Aaron lifted his leg and kicked Peter where it hurts most. Peter fell to the floor and made out he was really hurt. Aaron, feeling sorry for Peter, went to lift him up and shake his hand but Peter was quick and kicked him in the face. He seemed to have no consideration for Carla, who was still in the corner half dressed.

Peter and Aaron both lay on the floor conscious, Carla walked over to Peter to try and help him up. By this time she had managed to dress herself. As she was brushing Peter down gently, Aaron took his chance to for fill Frank's wishes, he moved closer to her face and punched her leaving her unconscious. Peter looked at Carla, unconscious in his arms. He put her down gently and said to Aaron with rage: "How dare you it's on!"

Peter and Aaron started having a full blown fight, not realising that Carla was beginning to stir. She slowly sat up and feasts her eyes on the fight going on in front of her. "Boys! Stop it!" Carla screamed. They both immediately turned around to see Carla standing up with her arms crossed as if nothing had happened. "What's going on why are you fighting…"

**What's gonna happen next? Please review!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This chapter contains sexual references. It explains what happened after the fight in greater depth enjoys!**

Peter practically carried Carla up the stairs of the flat; she was tired and could remember the whole of her life but not the events that had occurred that evening. Part of Peter thought it was best if she didn't know but she had insisted that she told him. And we all now Carla she wasn't going to give up easily. As they reached the top of the stairs, Peter laid Carla on the sofa and poured her a glass of water. "Carla, I'm going to tell you what happened but I'm also going to warn you now. It's not very nice." Peter took a deep breath, looked into Carla's eyes and began.

"You were in the factory alone when a man came in called Aaron. He knew Frank and he had come to finish what he started. But Michelle came in and you thought that Aaron had gone and she comforted you but then she had to leave. You went upstairs to check something but fell and banged your head. You went downst-"Peter was interrupted by Carla.

"So 'Chelle left me to finish some work?" Carla asked Peter. He didn't want to confuse her even more so he just said yes because he didn't know the answer. "Yeah she did. So anyway, you went downstairs to get some water but Aaron was standing there. He started to kiss you and undress you," Carla's eyes welled up with tears. Peter moved over to the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. "Do u want me to tell you the rest?" Peter asked Carla. She nodded he head and sat up straight.

"I walked in and started to fight with Aaron. You kept on yelling for me to stop but I didn't. Then Aaron punched you and you were left unconscious, I laid you on the floor, then we started having a full blown fight. After I called the police and they came to question Aaron. They arrested him but they want to question you when you're up for it." Peter finished and just held Carla tight in his arms; he would never let anyone hurt her again. "Have you got any bruises? I think I should take you to the hospital anyway. The Police women said they would be expecting you," Carla sighed. She knew she needed to go as a precaution. "ok then, let's go." They left the flat. Go into Peter's car and made their way to the hospital.

Peter had to wait outside whilst Carla was examined by the nurse. "Everything seems ok." Carla sighed a breath of relief. "I just need to examine the inside of your womb because I think there's something in there…"

**It's abit short but I'll make it up to you! Please review! Chapter 8 will be up soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter guys…**

"Would you like your husband in here?" The nurse asked Carla. Carla was staring into space. "Whatever… oh yeah I do sorry 'm just a little tired," Carla was so tired she didn't even bother telling the nurse that Peter was only her boyfriend. The nurse went outside and called Peter in, he came and sat beside Carla and held her hand. The nurse set up the machine and squirted some gel onto the bottom of Carla's stomach. She searched around for a little while, and then smiled. "It's good news…"

"Congratulations…you're pregnant." The nurse walked out and left Carla and Peter to it. After a few seconds Carla started to cry, "I think its Aaron's." Peter held her hand and comforted her. "It's not, it's ours. I came in before he could get that far down your body," Carla smiled and hugged Peter. "We're gonna have a baby Carla…" After about 5 minute the nurse came back in. "Your baby's fine and you're ok. I look forward to seeing you in the near future," the nurse showed Carla and Peter out and waved goodbye. "Listen Carla we need to tell everyone, so how 'bout we invite them for dinner tonight?" Peter asked. Carla just nodded she was too excited to hear what Peter had just said.

They had invited the people that deserved to know first round for dinner. Michelle and Ryan for Carla and for Peter: Simon, Deidre, Ken and Tracy. They were all due to arrive in 5 minutes and Carla was beginning to get nervous. "Are you gonna say it or am I?" she asked Peter. He walked over to her and said "I will if you don't want to," She nodded her head and gave Peter a hug. Almost seconds later the bell rang. Carla let everyone up but Michelle and Ryan were missing. She started to panic thinking that they weren't coming but then they ran up the stairs. This startled Peter but then he remembered she had a key for emergencies.

"Ughh you're here," Tracy said, she and Michelle had never really seen eye to eye. Carla sighed she just wanted this over and done with. But it got out of control way to quickly and before Carla knew it, Michelle and Tracy were shouting abuse across the room. "Hey why did you invite this cow?" Tracy exclaimed.

"You know I'm her best friend, practically family so shut it yeah!" their voices where growing louder now.

"You're an effing cow with a druggie for a son!" It was like a game of tennis.

"Well I'm not a murderer!" Carla was getting angry now; she just wanted it to be perfect. "Listen! I'm having a baby!" Carla shouted. This distracted them they both turned around looking shocked. Simon was the first to speak up. "That's way cool does it mean I can call you Mum?" Carla looked at Peter and he nodded. Carla couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Umm yeah sure," she replied. Simon smiled and walked over to his dad who scooped him up. "So you're sure you're ready?" Michelle asked. Carla walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug. Maybe this was there chance for a fresh start but this is Carla and nothing ever turns out right…

**Well there it is another complete story. If a sequel is wanted just ask! Please review!**


End file.
